Dispensing apparatus presently available on the market are of mainly two types: the first one being of the so-called "drawer" type where articles are stored vertically one above the other in adjacent compartments, each one including at its lower level a drawer powered to remove the article located at the bottom of the compartment or stack, the second one of the so-called "screw" type where the articles are stored horizontally in adjacent compartments in the form of tunnels which are separated from each other by each convolution of an endless screw, the rotation of the endless screw dispensing outside the compartment or tunnel the article located at its front end. Each storage compartment requiring its own mechanism, a drawer or an endless screw, those dispensing apparatus become costly to manufacture when they incorporate several compartments. Further, safety means are mandatory to make sure that only one object can be removed from one compartment at a time.